


Like a Falling Angel

by Slyst



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Boys Kissing, Consensual Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyst/pseuds/Slyst
Summary: One day during standard training Eren loses control of his titan form but it doesn't end as poorly as he thought it would.





	Like a Falling Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Ish. This time with a different series. I'm not entirely done with Kuroko No Basuke but I do need to take a break from it. The void may or may not end up being filled with Attack On Titan fics though because really I can't get enough of Levi/Eren. I'd also like to add that I do typically see Levi as a top but for purposes here I made him a bottom.

Levi stood on the right shoulder of the 15 meter tall Titan as it made it’s way across the field. The ride was surprisingly smooth considering he was on a giant tromping it’s way over fairly uneven ground. He wondered if Eren was making a point to be careful. Sighing he turned to talk into the giant’s pointed ear.

“Eren I’m not going to fall off. You need to make sure you are moving naturally.” Even if the ride got too bumpy Levi had his gear on. Training would be pointless if Eren wasn’t going to give it his all. The titan huffed out a grunt of acknowledgement before speeding up. The ride did indeed get much bumpier as he picked up his pace. Levi found himself grasping at dark brown hair to keep himself from falling. He didn’t want to get his gear going just yet since he didn’t want to waste gas. This was only endurance training afterall, no need to get all fancy until the hard part started.

It didn’t take long for Eren’s titan form to grab the attention of every other titan in the area, something they were counting on. The training was mostly to test how long Eren could remain himself while actively fighting in his Titan form. The boy was still struggling with keeping his wits about himself whenever he was around a titan.

“They’re coming from your right Eren. Do not get carried away, I am right here.” The roar Eren made was so loud it hurt Levi’s ears. He would have to give him shit for that later, the careless brat.

After that it was a blur of blood and gore as Eren tore apart the oncoming titans easily with Levi shouting help and guidance into his ear the entire time. When the last titan in the area went down Eren was stomping it until it was a pulpy mess of viscera and gore, frothing and steaming as it disappeared. He’d lost it.

“Eren! EREN! Fuck.” Levi sighed as he readied his gear to swing around to the back of Eren’s neck. Before he could even move a giant hand came up to grab him, fat meaty fingers pulling him off the titan’s shoulder, wrapping around his entire body so easily. Levi grasped dark brown hair tightly, only succeeding in pulling it out as he was pulled away. Was he really about to get eaten by Eren? Levi wondered then where the rest of the squad was because they were supposed to be right behind them to help when the fighting was over. Had they run into trouble?

Suddenly Levi found himself staring into glowing giant green eyes as Eren just held him infront of him. This made the captain pause. He had been sure Eren had lost his mind back there. Did he get it back? Why wasn't he attacking, or trying to eat him? What was he even doing?

“EREN! What the hell are you doing?” The heat from Eren’s titan hand was bleeding into levi’s body, making him impossibly warm. He didn’t feel like he was in danger though. Something about the situation caused Levi to stay his swords, and keep his hands resting on one of the fingers wrapped around him. Maybe he could get through to him. It would be helpful if Levi was able to bring Eren back from the insanity. Suddenly the hand was shifting, heated fleshing rubbing against the crotch of Levi’s pants. Eyes flew wide. _Shit. What is that brat doing?_ He was long past denying his feelings for the boy, however he was not ready to be rubbed off by the brat’s titan form in the middle of an open field. Not to mention the hundred other reasons why Levi was not about to let this happen.

“Eren. You need to put me down now so I can get you out of there.” He tried desperately to keep his voice level as the titan’s hand continued to rub and move against his crotch. The heat of his flesh stoking the flames of Levi’s arousal. Eren only tilted his head, big green eyes never wavering. _Fuck._ _I’m going to come in my pants at this rate. Disgusting._ He cursed up to the high heavens before trying to wiggle himself free, fingers digging in the flesh and he tried desperately to pull himself out of the titan’s grip. This only served to rub him harder against the scorching heat of Eren. He let out a gasp, his hips shuddering where they were trapped in the hand.

“Eren. You god damn brat let me down.” He wanted to beg, he wanted to rub into the hand around him until he was spent but this was _not right_. Eren was not in his right mind, this was _wrong! _

Then in one last desperate attempt at freeing himself Levi levered himself forward enough that he could grab atleast one of his swords, using it to slice away the fingers around him. Before Eren even knew what was happening Levi was swinging himself back up onto the titan’s shoulder and around to the back of his neck, slicing into the meat of his flesh deeply.

* * *

Eren felt himself being hauled out of the colossal titan body, an arm like an iron bar around his middle, dragging him out. Somewhere in his head it occurred to him that this meant he had lost control again, _shit._ He’d hoped he hadn’t killed or injured anybody. Fear constricted his throat at the thought.

“Hey brat, wake up.” The voice was stern but quiet. Eren knew that voice well. Well enough to know that there was an underlying current of fury there despite it’s soft tone. Terror curled in Eren’s gut, _he killed someone._ He had to have. _Fuck! _

“Captain?” When Eren opened his eyes to meet grey he did not see the anger he expected. Levi’s face was brilliant shade of red, “W-what happened? Did I hurt someone?”

“You don’t remember anything?” the captain asked, ignoring Eren’s own question.

The younger boy shook his head sadly. He never remembered his transformations, “Sorry sir, no.”

“And no Eren, you didn’t hurt anyone. We need to get back. The rest of the squad is probably looking for us.” True to his word, the thunder of horses hooves could be heard in the distance. Eren felt a twinge of disappointment as he couldn't get Levi to meet his eyes, something was wrong. As the pair of them climbed onto their horses Eren couldn’t help but wonder what had Levi’s face so red earlier as they rode back off towards home.

The captain spent the entire next week avoiding Eren like the plague, to the point of even putting titan training on hold. The latter part Eren almost relieved for considering the dreams he kept having. His titan form clutching the smaller body of Levi in his hand, the captain writhing and moaning as Eren essentially rubbed him off in titan form. _That_ was a new dream. One he was too scared to look into the cause of, mostly because _knew _he sometimes dreamt about what he did as a titan and the thought of having essentially sexually assaulted his captain, was a mortifying and horrifying one. He argued with himself that if that had been the case Levi would have killed him. Which he hadn’t, so _surely_ he had not actually done that. The lump of guilt in the pit of his stomach said otherwise.

Then on the seventh day, Hange, in an uncharacteristically bad mood cornered Eren demanding to know what had happened. When he couldn’t come up with a satisfying answer they stormed off muttering something about short stubborn captains. Eren swallowed. He was going to have to talk to Levi about it. _Fuck._

Eren took as long as he could get away with to eat his dinner, only finishing it when Mikasa was ready to force feed him. Trying to postpone his dreaded trip to the captain’s room for as long as humanly possible. Spending even longer in the shower. One, to make sure he was clean and not sweaty because Levi would _know_ , and two, to jerk off so that his dick would cooperate once he was in the captain’s vicinity. He felt oddly confident as he brought himself to the captain’s room door, knocking on it sharply. He could do this. _I’m sure it’s nothing. I’m sure nothing happened and he’s just having a bad week._ However, the look Levi gave Eren when he opened the door to see his subordinate there said otherwise.

Immediately a pink tint flushed across the captain’s cheeks before he could reign himself into his usual stoic expression, “What do you want brat?”

Suddenly Eren’s words were drying up in his mouth, “Sir! Uh, Hange, um, said something about, um, you being unhappy so, um--”

“Spit it out Eren.”

“I just wanted to see if everything was okay or if there was something I could do to help, Sir!” He barked out in a quick rush.

Levi narrowed his eyes at his subordinate, “Did Hange send you?” He asked coolly.

“Um, no sir.” Eren felt his own face burning in embarrassment before he continued reluctantly, “I, uh, I also, uh, think I might have done something um..." The knot of guilt in his stomach was turning, he felt like throwing up. The sound of Levi sighing cut him off.

“Fuck. Guess you better come in.”

* * *

This was not an ideal situation for Levi. He was 33 years old, Old enough to be the brat’s father almost. Eren was his subordinate, very definitely under his care and very definitely his responsibility. He had already spent the last week agonizing over his feelings for the boy, and here he was in his doorway ready to bring up the incident. _Fuck._ He was going to have to talk about it. Something he’d been hoping to avoid for, well, forever. Trust 4-eyes to ruin his plan. He sighed again, running his fingers through his hair as he gestured into his room. Eren seemed frozen in place, his green eyes big and uncomprehending.

“Eren. We’re not going to talk about this in the hallway.”

“Right! Sir.” long legs jolting into action bringing the younger boy into Levi’s quarters only to stop in the middle of the room, big eyes gazing around in awe.

“It’s just a room brat. Don’t get too excited. Sit down for god’s sake.” Levi gestured to the couch against the wall, before going to sit back at his desk. He still had paperwork to do, conversation or no conversation it needed to be done. He didn’t look to see if Eren went to sit before continuing to work.

“What is it you think you did?” Levi asked as nonchalantly as possible. He was curious about what Eren knew about the incident.

“Sometimes I dream about the things that happened while I was a titan. Sir, um. I’m afraid, that, some feelings I have took over and...” Words trailed off and Levi chanced a look up at the boy. _Shit._ Eren was sitting on the couch, completely hunched in on himself, arms wrapped around his shoulders, head bowed, eyes squeezed shut. That wasn’t a good look for the younger boy.

Levi sighed again and put down his pen before standing up to walk over to Eren. He didn’t know why, he didn’t know what his plans were, he just knew he didn’t like the way Eren was looking, so miserable and small. Putting his hands on the taller boy’s knees Levi crouched down infront of him.

“Eren. Look at me.” He tried to keep his voice stern, to keep the very picture of his rank in tact. He knew he’d failed the second those wide green eyes opened, so bright and glistening with feelings that seemed to mirror his very own.

“Captain... I’m sorry. I didn’t mean too. I know it’s inappropriate. I never would have. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He was on the verge of blubbering.

Levi cursed up a silent blue streak as his body moved of it’s own accord, a hand coming up to cup the taller boy’s cheek gently, “Relax kid. You’re not alone.”

It took a moment for Levi’s words to sink in before Eren was staring down at the captain, his eyes wide and unbelieving.

“However I have to question your taste. Eren, I’m twice your age, _and_ I’m your captain.” Surely Eren’s feelings were just the kind of crush a typical teenage boy has. He wasn’t a fool to think a kid like him was in love, especially with Levi.

Levi watched in fascination as Eren’s face turned a particularly deep shade of red, “Um, sir. None of that matters...”

“Me being your captain doesn’t matter?”

“No! I mean, it does, but, it’s just part of who you are. Sir!”

That earned the boy a raised eyebrow, “I think you can drop the Sir and captain. Eren.”

If it was possible Eren’s face went even redder, his ears nearly glowing, “um, Levi.”

Levi stood up abruptly, removing his hand as he tried to ignore how cute Eren was when he blushed, “What is this then? A crush? What about Mikasa?”

Eren rubbed the back of his neck, “Um, Mikasa is my sister. I don’t... I don’t think this is a crush either...” He trailed off uncertainly.

“Eren... You can’t honestly think you’re in love.” Levi was starting to flounder in his own feelings. Eren was always so honest and genuine and his always made Levi so breathless with it.

“I am sir! I mean, Levi. I uh, I love you. I’ve know for a long while now...”

_Well fuck._ Levi was well and truly fucked because he was in just as deep. Had been for awhile now as well. He’d been so _afraid_ the feelings were reciprocated because if they hadn’t been he could just shove them away and move on with his life. He could rest easy knowing if he died, which he inevitably would, he wouldn’t be leaving behind somebody to mourn him. Now it was all wrong and too real and too many feelings were crashing over him as he stared at the titan shifter on the couch infront of him. His hand moving back to press into the soft supple skin there. Absently he drew his thumb across the cheek, revelling in the smoothness of Eren’s skin. Too young. He was about to draw his hand away before long elegant fingers wrapped around his wrist, keeping it in place.

“Sir, I mean Levi. I know what you’re thinking.”

“Do you now?” Levi murmured as he peered down into bright green eyes.

“I was forced to grow up years ago. I’m not some young stupid kid who doesn’t understand the implications of _this_. I know I have a long way to go to but I understand this. I understand these feelings, and I know we might all die tomorrow, if not tomorrow the day after. But I know that if, that if, you feel the same, we’ll both die with regrets if we don’t... I don’t know, do something with this.” Eren gestured to the space between him and Levi.

“Not a young stupid kid eh.” Levi commented fondly, “You are very presumptuous about my feelings.”

Eren seemed to steel his resolve. Hands sliding down to grasp the captains waist, pulling him closer, long fingers, pressing in, “When I dreamt about being a titan, with you in my hand, you were so hot, and beautiful. I could feel how hard you were against my hand, and all I wanted to do was keep going.”

Levi let himself be pulled in, Eren’s folded legs bracketing his own, “I think many people would be turned on by someone rubbing their genitals Eren.” Levi’s heart felt like it was in his throat, the heat of arousal starting to burn low in his belly. _Where did this confidence come from?_

“But I was a titan. A titan. Those things we hate and kill every day. Those things we might not live to see the end of. Probably the least erotic things on the planet.” Eren paused and seem to regain some confidence, “It was because it was me wasn’t it? You almost came because it was me holding and rubbing you, didn't you?” he finished with a finality, so certain and determined.

The silence hung between them, heavy with tension as Levi found himself at a loss for what to say. That infuriating brat had him all figured out, and he’d be damned if it wasn’t the hottest thing ever. Levi knew he was a notoriously hard person to read and like, something he wasn’t oblivious to, but somehow Eren, of all people, the young titan shifter entrusted to Levi, could read him like a book. However, the captain was not going to take this lying down. In a move too fast for Eren to counter Levi was straddling the younger boy’s lap, pinning his hands behind him as he sat back on the boy’s thighs, watching him through half-lidded eyes.

“You seem awfully confident for someone who was a sputtering mess at my doorway 10 minutes ago.” Levi appreciated the fresh flush of embarrassment that dominated the boy’s cheeks.

“Capt-- Levi, please---”

His words were cut off as Levi pressed his lips and against Eren’s in a needy kiss. There had already been far too much talking for the captain’s liking. Immediately Eren responded, licking into Levi’s mouth greedily. His inexperience was oddly endearing, his desperate need to have the captain nearly overwhelming. Levi broke the kiss and he realised he was actually panting, his need for Eren taking his breath away.

“Eren. I’m not going anywhere. Let’s take it slow. Okay?” letting go of the taller boy’s hands, Levi moved to grasp Eren’s face tilting him into another kiss. This one slower as their lips slid together, just pressing in gentle kisses. Eren immediately moved his hands down to grab at Levi’s ass. Fingers squeezing and groping at him as he worked his fingers into the flesh of Levi’s butt. The boy knew what he was after apparently. Levi pulled away with a gasp as the hands dragged him flush against the taller boy. Matching erections pressed together through the fabric of their pants.

“Outside of this room. We are captain and subordinate. Got it?” He warned the younger boy before things got too far out of hand. Eren was already nodding before Levi had finished talking, already leaning back in to continue kissing him and Levi was lost for it. In any other circumstances he would have insisted on straight repetition as proof of understanding, but he knew that Eren wouldn’t change anything outside of the room, he wasn’t stupid. If even a whisper of their relationship got out, that would be it for both of them. Yet, he just couldn’t stop, he was meeting Eren halfway, his own kissing getting sloppy and desperate as he bucked his hips against Eren’s needily.

It was Eren who stopped the kiss next, butting their forehead’s together, their breaths hot and heavy between them, “Levi... I want...I want to touch you.”

Levi huffed out a breath, “Fuck, Eren what are you doing to me you brat.” Even as he spoke the captain was shifting off Eren, hands moving to start with the buckles of his uniform, he nodded to Eren, “Hey, you too kid.” Was all it took before the taller boy was hastily working on removing his own clothes, shucking them off his feet and to the side. Levi nearly rolled his eyes as he stopped to fold his own clothes neatly, placing them on the coffee table. Eren was tugging him back, hands back on his ass, dragging the captain back onto his lap, now naked erections pressing together hotly. Levi gasped as Eren didn’t hesitant to take them both into his hand, stroking along their lengths firmly.

_Shit_ . Levi was in trouble, he was on the verge of being completely undone and needed to keep his wits about himself.

“Eren. Have you done _anything_ like this with anyone before?” He took that second to pull in deep breaths, steadying himself as he waited for Eren to respond. Levi wasn’t exactly inexperienced but he also didn’t want to go barging on ahead without some idea of what he was in for.

Eren was shaking his head, “Um, no.” He looked down sheepishly, as he drew his hand away slowly.

Levi grasped the taller boy’s retreating hand, bringing it back to wrap around their erections, “Hey, you’re fine. I just needed to know. Are you, okay with doing more?” The captain thrust shallowly into their joined hands, the feeling sending a shiver of renewed arousal down his spine.

“Yea. Yes, please Levi.” Eren was surging forward, crashing their lips back together in a hungry kiss, “Levi, levi, levi” He was nearly chanting the captain’s name in between kisses, as he sloppily jerked them off.

“Eren you brat, calm down a second. Do you want to keep going like this? Is this how you want to finish? I’m not,” Levi sighed, “I’m not as young as you kid so I’m probably only going to get one go at this tonight.”

Levi watched as green eyes widened in understanding, his throat bobbing as he swallowed harshly, “Can I...” He lapsed into silence as he was overcome by what seemed like embarrassment.

“If you can’t say it Eren we aren’t doing it.” Levi leaned forward to suck the taller boy’s bottom lip into his mouth, laving it over with his tongue, one hand wrapping around the back of his neck, tilting him down to the captain.

“Can I fuck you?”

In all honesty Levi hadn’t actually expected that. He was giving the option, and he wasn’t going to go back on his word, but he’d never dreamt that Eren would ask for it. And Levi had never dreamt he’d want it as badly as he suddenly did. The question sending a shiver of anticipation down the captain's body. He’d taken it in the ass before, he wasn’t a virgin maiden in that department, or the other for that matter, but to be taken by a virgin, that was new.

Steadying his breath, Levi met green eyes with his own, “Is that what you want?”

“Yes.” Eren replied with such surety, such heated passion burning in the blue green of his eyes. Levi almost felt like he was suffocating in them.

“Okay. We’re moving to the bed, but, you are going to listen to me because I will guide you through this. Got it?” Levi was standing up now, heading over to his bed, so clean, and freshly made. He tried not to think about the mess they were about to make of it.

Levi took a small glass bottle out of his side table drawer and handed it to Eren, “It’s oil. You understand what to do with it yes?” Eren was nodding, “Good. Use lots.”

The captain was the climbing onto the bed, getting down on his stomach, and stuffing a pillow under his hips to give Eren better access. The taller boy stood frozen at the side of the bed as he watched.

“Eren.” That seemed to snap the younger boy out of his daze and he moved to kneel behind Levi, a tentative hand came up to rub down his backside, “Don’t be shy. You can touch me. I _want_ you to touch me Eren.”

Long fingers grasped at Levi’s upper thighs, spreading him open, sending a flush of embarrassment through the captain. It had been a long time since he’d been on the receiving end of things. He’d forgotten just how, open and vulnerable it was to be. The thought did nothing to quell the fire of arousal that was heating his veins. Thumbs pressed into his thighs, pulling his cheeks apart. Levi felt his face flush red as he buried it in a pillow. He couldn't even begin to imagine what Eren must be thinking, seeing his captain like this.

Then there was a warm wet sensation pressing against Levi’s entrance. For half a second he thought it was the oil then realised with wide-eyed surprised what it was. He choked out a sobbing moan as Eren pressed his tongue against the captain’s asshole. Poking and prodding gently at the tightly clenched muscle. _Oh shit. Shit._ Not in a million years did Levi even consider Eren would want to do that. Already Levi was fighting not to press back into the taller boy’s ministrations. His tongue continuing to lick at him, prodding it’s way gently into him as fingers massaged his buttocks.

“Fuck. Eren.” Levi moaned into the pillow, biting back a whimper as he felt the tongue breach his hole, hot and wet, curling in to lick at him. He was supposed to be the one in control. The one guiding and helping the taller boy behind him. Each swipe of Eren’s tongue along his insides was electrifying, snapping the captain’s control one string at a time as he played him like a fiddle. He could feel saliva dripping down from where Eren worked at him with his mouth, the sensation utterly disgusting and pornographic but Levi could only press into it more.

“Eren. Eren. Finger please.” Levi was desperate for more. He was coming undone but didn’t want to come until Eren was inside of him.

“But--”

“Fuck the oil. Use saliva.” He really didn’t want Eren’s mouth to stop so when a long thick finger wiggled in beside his tongue Levi was rutting into the bed, biting into his arm harshly to stifle his moans. It wouldn’t do to have the entire damn compound knowing what they were up to. Levi felt his body clenching and gripping around the appendage as it slid in and out of him slowly, Eren never stopping working him with his tongue. The thick muscle pressing and licking hotly into Levi’s body, setting him aflame.

“You—need to--” Before Levi could even finish his sentence Eren curled his finger with purpose, dragging the pad of his finger against Levi’s prostate. Words dried up in the captains throat as he arched back, eyes squeezing shut at the sensations, “Eren!” He panted. _How did the little shit know?_ The finger was persistent against his sensitive insides, combined with the relentless prodding of the taller boy's tongue Levi suddenly felt his climax building, coiling itself deep and burning in his abdomen. _Crap. _

“Eren. Eren. WaIT!” Levi choked out the word a scant few seconds before it would have been too late. Eren froze, his finger mid thrust, his breath warm over Levi’s butt.

“Levi?”

The captain couldn’t speak for a few moments, his vision still sparking and fuzzing over from the near orgasm, “If you keep that up I will come and that’ll be it for me tonight.” He was panting harshly, heaving in deep breaths as he tried to pull himself back from the brink.

“So?”

Levi nearly rolled his eyes, “Don’t give me that. You’re a horny teenager. This is supposed to be good for _both_ of us you brat.”

“Can you lie on your back? I want to see you, sir-- er, Levi.” Eren removed his finger from the captain, nearly eliciting a groan from him at the loss.

Huffing out a half laugh Levi shifted, flipping over onto his back and adjusting the pillow. Slate eyes meeting big green ones as he spread his legs back out, inviting Eren back over him. Eren didn’t hesitate before kneeling between the captain’s legs, and leaning in to kiss him, deep and full on the mouth. Levi was kissing him back urgently, pressing his tongue into the taller boy’s mouth. He remembered distantly where said mouth had just been but he was hard pressed to care when Eren looked at him like he was the world. Like he was more than just Humanity’s Strongest.

“Eren, Eren, oil. Please.”

Reluctantly the younger boy pulled away, groping for where he had discarded the bottle on the bed. Pulling the lid off clumsily he started pouring it over the head of Levi’s cock where it rest against his stomach, wet, leaking, and painfully hard. The extra heat from Eren’s body had warmed the oil immediately and Eren was following the stream with his hand, fisting it around Levi’s length, stroking it firmly. A choked off gasping moan escaped the captain’s throat at the sensation.

“Fucking tease.” Levi grit out against the tight heat of Eren’s hand where it was wrapped around his dick. He really just wanted to be fucked senseless.

“Sorry Levi, I just... I like to watch you like this.” He dragged his thumb across the head of Levi’s cock, rubbing into the precum there, spreading it across the tip.

“You’re fine.” Levi managed to gasp out, “Just. Fuck me tonight at some point. Please.”

“Oh.” Eren paused, staring at Levi.

“What?”

“You actually want me to?”

The grip Eren still had around Levi’s cock was making it hard to think as the captain tried to make sense of what the taller boy was saying, “You idiot. I wouldn’t have given you the option to begin with if I didn’t.” This was really, not the greatest time for the brat to start trying to read Levi’s mind. Especially if he was going to be that_ bad_ at it. The hand had disappeared off his dick and Eren was pouring oil into it, rubbing it between his fingers.

Eren was moving to lean over Levi, pressing their lips together into a harsh kiss as he slid an oil slick finger back into the captain. Levi, shuttered and shivered at how easily it went in, remembering how well Eren had worked him open with his tongue. Bringing his arms up, Levi wrapped them around the back of Eren’s neck, fingers running into soft brown hair.

“A-another please. Eren.” Not even a true pause later a second finger was sliding in beside the first. The burn of it was low but sweet with the thought of Eren. Eren’s fingers in him, Eren’s fingers working and stretching Levi open. _Eren. Eren. Eren._ He was lost in the pure feeling of it all, writhing and arching on the bed, biting into Eren's shoulder to try and muffle the sounds he couldn’t stop making.

“L-Levi, I want too...”

“I know. Give me another finger. Do it Eren.” Then it was slipping past his rim, so tight and slick with oil, pressing against his insides with the other 2 fingers. Levi focused on slowing down his breathing, relaxing into the touch of Eren. The taller boy was planting chaste gentle kisses all over Levi’s face, across his nose and over his cheeks. Teeth nipping at his earlobe as he kissed his way down the column of the captain's neck. Levi’s own fingers tugged and pulled at Eren’s hair as he leaned into the attention.

“Yes Eren, yes.” Levi bore down on the fingers in him as he started to get impatient. Eren’s kisses turned biting as he reach the captain’s collarbone, sucking and nipping the skin red and bruised there. _Of course he’d be a biter_. Something about Eren marking Levi, his older commanding officer, sent sharp arrows of arousal straight to his cock. He needed the brat in him now.

“Now. I’m ready now Eren.” Levi undulated his hips in response to the fingers still stretching him.

“Um, okay. How do you want to do this?”

“It’ll be easier for you from behind.” The captain was already manoeuvring himself back onto his front, spreading his legs out and arching his hips back, “Like this.” Levi revelled in the sharp gasp Eren gave at his actions.

Hands came up to grasp Levi’s waist, pulling him back and Eren slid his own hard leaking cock between between Levi’s ass cheeks, the head catching on his rim, “You’re so...”

“Impatient? Eren, how many times do I have to say it? Fuck me alre--” Words were cut off as Levi felt the searing heat of the head of Eren’s cock pressing into him. It was hot and _big._ Stretching Levi out beyond what his fingers has done earlier.

“Slo- slow.” he panted out, biting into his arm again as he tried to force his body into relaxing against the intrusion. Levi had forgotten just how full taking a dick made him feel. A hand came around to grasp at Levi’s flagging erection, fingers working the length slowly.

“Are you okay? You...” The disappointment in Eren's voice almost made Levi laugh a bit.

“I’m fine kid. It happens, taking a dick isn’t exactly easy. Just keep it slow and wait until I give you the go ahead.” Nevertheless Eren was determined to get Levi going again, his oiled hand still working Levi’s cock as he continued to press his dick into the captain.

When Levi felt thighs against his rear he let out a breath as he gave himself into the feeling of Eren inside him to the hilt. His erection a scorching rod of heat that seemed to consume his entire consciousness, he hadn’t even realised Eren had let go of his cock. Strong fingers digging harshly into Levi’s hips as Eren seemed to hold on for dear life. Levi wondered vaguely if the kid was struggling not to come right then and there. The thought spurring him on as he sunk further onto the intoxicating heat of Eren’s cock, pressing his ass against thighs, flexing his pelvis.

“Shit, Capt-- Levi. Please--” Eren’s fingers trembled where they pressed into Levi’s skin as he fought to hold himself still. The skin already bruise tender from the grip.

Experimentally Levi shifted, just pulling himself slightly off, then pressing back into the thighs behind him. _No pain, _“Okay Eren. Move. Start slowly.”

Suddenly Levi was grappling with the bedsheets, fingers curling in, nails digging into his palms at the slow, friction of Eren sliding out of him. Inch by slow, agonzing, inch. Not painful just hot, and hard, and _so good_. Then he was pressing back in and Levi couldn’t breath for it all. Reality was pressing itself into him slow and carefully. Eren was fucking him. Eren was going to keep fucking him until he was spent and exhausted.

“F-faster Eren.” his voice rasping out, all wrecked and whispery. Then Eren was moving, straightening himself up, grounding his knees better to speed up. Levi almost didn’t even need to do much, Eren’s grip on his hips dragging him back against the onslaught of his cock as he thrust into Levi. Stars sparkled and flashed behind his eyelids as Eren hit the mark. Levi was losing his grip on everything. His whimpers and moans barely muffled by the arm against his mouth.

Realising Eren was getting close, his movements getting jerky and desperate, Levi grabbed his own, now hard again, cock, stroking himself firmly as he thrust back into Eren, “Come on Eren. Come in me. You’re getting close aren’t you? It’s probably so hot and tight. You feel so fucking good.”

“Fuck. Levi!” Eren was shouting when he came. His body shuttering and shaking as he fell over Levi, chest to back, sweat slick and heated. Levi only had to give himself a few more strokes before he too was coming, ropes of semen shooting up his stomach and chest, dripping down his fingers. His vision white with his climax as he struggled to keep himself up, his body jerking with his release that felt like it went on forever.

The air was filled the sounds of their panting. Levi’s arms and legs aching with the strain of holding them both up, “Hey, kid. You’re heavy.”

Eren groaned but moved, keeping himself in the captain, he wrapped an arm around Levi, and tipped them both over onto their sides, pulling the older man flush against his chest. In all honesty lying in his bed covered with and filled with come was not Levi’s idea of a good time. It was really just disgusting but Eren’s body was so hot and warm against his back, so alive and real that he couldn’t force his body into any sort of action against it.

Then the taller boy was kissing the back of his neck, and along his shoulders, stopping to lave extra attention over the scars with his tongue, humming contentedly as he went. After a few moments of quiet Levi’s need to be clean pushed him into action.

“As nice as having your dick in my ass is we need to clean up.” He was already pulling himself off of Eren, wincing as he felt liquid trickling down his thigh. _Gross. _Eren didn’t move or object save for a small whimper at the loss of Levi as the captain went about tidying them up.

Levi was climbing back into bed, Eren already pulling him in close with long lean arms when the younger boy finally spoke, “Thank you.” He murmured as he kissed black hair.

The captain snorted, “Don’t get ahead of yourself brat. Next time I’ll be showing you how it’s done.” He felt Eren freeze against him. _Did he not want to do anymore? _Levi felt a sliver of dread pierce his heart, his gut suddenly heavy with it. _Did I read everything wrong?_

“You... want more?” Eren voice was quiet, and it took Levi a second to realise he was in disbelief. Eren had thought that _Levi_ was just indulging him this once.

“Of course I do. I don’t know where you got the idea that I’m the kind of person who’d fuck somebody who told me they _loved_ me without feeling the same.” Levi tried very hard to keep his voice even as he said those very important words. He was not good with feelings and this was the most Eren was going to get out of him for the time being. The kid deserved that much after everything.

“What, no I – I didn’t. I never thought you were like that. I just thought that maybe... it was bad or... something...”

Levi looked up, an eyebrow raised as he stared into bright green eyes, “Were you paying any attention at all to what we were just doing Eren? I don’t know about you but I don’t let just anybody fuck me in the ass. Especially if they’re _bad_ at it.”

The captain watched the flush of pink that coloured Eren’s cheeks. It was painfully adorable. That brat shouldn’t be allowed to be so stupidly cute, “Um well, I think you’ll be good at it so it’s okay the other way next time.” Levi didn’t think it would be possible for Eren’s face to get any redder, but it did.

“Of course I’m good at it. Now shut up and get some sleep. You don’t get a break tomorrow just because you’re sore.” Levi was already closing his eyes as he dragged the blanket up and around them. He knew he _should_ send the kid back to his bunk but was really too tired and comfortable to try. He probably would when he woke up a few hours though.

Levi felt the warm press of lips against the crown of his head, “You love me.” Eren whispered.

“Imagine that.” Levi mumbled in response as exhaustion dragged him down into sleep.

“I don’t have to.”

**Author's Note:**

> I help run a small discord server dedicated to all things yaoi and anime. Feel free to join us :)
> 
> https://discord.gg/bQpkrqk


End file.
